Goodbye my love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: 'And it all started with a simple trip thanks to a fight.' Mello is an orphan at Whammy's house and is number one. But his life completely changes when he meets a boy outside of the orphanage. This simple meeting completely turns his life around and they both change each other's lives but can Mello handle the truth in the end? Rated M for a reason! Very emotional and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

My name is Mello. I am a resident of Whammy's house and before you ask yes I am wearing a bottle of ashes attached to my rosary. I cannot get myself to let go of them and I never will let go of them. I sigh and sit down on my bed. I sometimes wonder if I really have any reason to keep living now. I bring a hand to the small bottle of ashes and I hold it close to my heart. "This world feels so empty but the ashes help to keep a small spark of how bright this world was once to me." I bring the bottle up towards my mouth laying a gentle kiss on the bottle. I stay like that for a few moments with my lips almost touching but not quiet then I gentle put it down again only to turn to look out the window of my room. I sometimes imagine there is a smiling face in the sky when I look outside.

A knock comes to my door and I say a kind of quiet come in.

Rodger enters and I look to him. "Mello." He says gently.

I look away to out the window. "What is it Rodger?" I say uncaring.

He sighs softly and comes over to sit next to me. "Listen." He begins. "I know it's hard to accept the truth and hard to deal with what it is but just staying away from everyone and sulking all alone is not going to do anything."

I growl slightly. "You wouldn't understand. If this is all you came here to say then leave." I know I'm being rude but I am just too mentally down to even care anymore.

He sighs again. "Oh Mello. Why do you have to make this so hard? Why can't you just move on already? I'm sure there is someone here or somewhere else who would be willing to be with you." He says.

I snarl and turn to give him a death glare. "FORGET IT!" I snap making him look to me from where he was looking at the floor. "NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE OR EVEN BEGIN TO THINK OF REPLACING!" I bring a hand to the bottle of ashes again. "LEAVE!" I turn my back to him refusing to listen to him anymore.

A few seconds of silence floats around us.

"Even L is worried Mello." He finally speaks.

If this was back before that time then I would have cared but now…. It's too late to care about it…

"That's nice." I grunt still keeping my back to him.

He gives a deep sigh. "What am I supposed to do Mello?" He mumbles but I still managed to hear him since he spoke just loud enough.

"Leave me alone." I answer simply.

"Mello you are supposed to be the number one choice to succeed L. You can't just keep this up." He says a little sternly.

I turn to him with the death glare that beats all death glares, except for any that I gave to those who hit on or hurt the one I cherish the most. "NO!" I growl. "LEAVE NOW RODGER OR I WILL LEAVE." I warned him.

"Mello." He looks to me with slightly wide eyes.

I don't back down one bit as I wait counting down in my head.

Five…

"Mello this is absurd. Think about what you're saying. Think about you're future."

Four…..

"Mello. Think about it. You can be L's successor."

Three….

"Don't be serious about such a thing Mello."

Two….

"Mello! Are you even listening?!"

One…..

"Don't do this!"

Zero.

I get up and I walk towards the door.

Rodger gets up and chases after me. "MELLO!"

I dash away and I manage to lose him thanks to me being faster than him. I know he'll have teachers looking for me soon so I need to leave this place. I sneak my way back to my room doing everything possible to not be seen. I get to my room which no one is in anymore. I grab a small back pack and I begin packing things I'll need. I zip it closed and sling it onto myself. I put my untraceable cell into my pocket since I now hear the rain pattering against the window so I need to do my best to keep it dry if I don't want to lose some stuff that are very important, almost as important as the ashes. I look to my closest and I notice the white jacket I bought before the ashes I carry around came to be ashes. I grab it and put it on enjoying the smell that is somewhat faintly on it…. A smell I will never forget. I grab my back pack, which I put down to put on the jacket, then I leave not caring who sees me and not listening to anyone who calls after me. I walk right out the door leaving that place as I feel eyes on me as I leave but I ignore them. My head down so the shadows cast from my bangs cover my eyes.

The rain running down my face I continue to walk in the rain help hide my tears that poured out of my eyes as I let myself think of the painful memories like I have done many times before.

My life wasn't always like this.

And it all started with a simple trip thanks to a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

I had gotten into a fight with another one of the students and since the nurse was on vacation we had to go to the hospital to get healed up.

The nurse would be back in a few days but it wasn't worth the wounds getting infected according to Rodger.

I had gotten my wounds healed which was just a small scratch on my cheek and one or two bruises since I had over powered the other. I didn't care enough to know the kids name that I got into a fight with.

He was just a weak big mouth who thought he was a hot shot.

I am sitting in the waiting room with Rodger talking to a nurse as the other was getting healed. I think he said he wanted to see how long it'll be but I didn't care either way as I sat in the chair slightly slouched with my arms crossed. I glance away from Rodger and who my eyes land on just in the hall just outside of the waiting room, which has no door, makes me blink as I feel surprised at all these good feeling emotions wash over me. I get up and go over to the boy. "Um excuse me."

He was walking down the hall just strolling but stopped when I spoke. He looks to me and I swear my heart stopped for a second or two. His wide stormy grey eyes are captivating and his white curly hair, pale skin with a white button up shirt with white slightly baggy pants with finally white socks make him look angel like. "Yes?"

I can't keep my eyes off of him.

He looks to be maybe two years younger than I am.

"What's your name. If you don't mind me asking." I ask.

He blinks and his calm look on his face hasn't changed. "I am Nate." He says tilting his head softly.

"Hello Nate. I am Mihael but everyone calls me Mello." I can't stop the words tumbling out of my mouth but at the moment my mind is too lost on Nate to really care.

"Nice to meet you Mello." He greets.

No one's P.O.V.

"Well Mello." Rodger turns to where he left Mello only to see the blonde is gone. "Mello?" He looks around only to notice the blonde in the hall talking to a mostly albino boy. He blinks and watches them for a few moments as they talk there in the hall.

The mostly albino boy suddenly raises his arms and covers a cough the best he can.

The cough slightly shakes his body.

Mello moves closer and the way he is Rodger can tell the blonde is worried now.

The cough only lasts a few seconds then the mostly albino boy lowers his arms only to turn to Mello again but this time as a very slight shake to his body that he is quickly working to get under control.

Mello says something, most likely 'are you ok?' in which the boy answers with a soft nod then a few words.

"Seems he has come to a liking with one of our patients." The nurse comes over to Rodger's side making Rodger jump.

"I guess. Who is that boy?" Rodger asks.

"I'm not allowed to give out personal information." The nurse replies simply.

"Mr. Rodger?" Another nurse speaks up making Rodger turn to her seeing the other boy he had been waiting for with the other nurse. "Keep him doing more relaxing things keeping him away from more physical activity for at least a few days." She warns him.

"Ah yes thank you." Rodger goes over to the boy more beat up than Mello. "Let's go back now." He says glad that the health care is free thanks to taxes. He turns to lead the other boy out of the hospital and sees Mello saying his goodbyes as a doctor leads the mostly albino boy away. He and the other boy go over to Mello. "You ready to go?" He asks the blonde who is watching the mostly albino boy walk away.

Mello looks to Rodger. "I guess." He shrugs and with that the three of them leave the hospital.

Though on the ride home Mello seems really distracted.

Rodger wonders what has gotten into Mello.

Was it seeing the boy at the hospital and meeting him that brought up something inside the blonde?

After all the blonde hasn't been to a hospital before since his parents preferred to take care of wounds at home then when they died the Whammy's house orphanage nurse took care of all things medical.

So it's possible this may have been an eye opener in some sense to Mello.

Rodger tries to shrug it off as he keeps driving the two back to the orphanage.

However the next day when classes were going on and Rodger was sitting in his office doing some work when he gets a call from a teacher…. The teacher that has Mello in her class now…. Only Mello isn't in the class right now!

He's skipping.

So Rodger tells the teacher he'll figure out why Mello is skipping then hangs up. He gets up and goes to Mello's room first knocking then when there was no response he enters glancing around not seeing the blonde. "Strange. Usually he is either in class or studying to make sure no one beats him so he stays as number one." He says to himself closing the blonde's room door. He checks the library but the librarian who knows who comes into the library at the exact time also for how long says that Mello isn't in the library.

She's never been wrong on who is in the library, what time they entered and how long they were in there for so Rodger leaves disappointed.

He wonders where the blonde could be as he looks all over the orphanage coming up empty handed.

Until a teacher with no classes right now passes by seeing him looking for someone. "Rodger are you looking for Mello?" He asks the older man.

Rodger looks to the teacher. "Yes. Where is he?"

The teacher gives a gentle smile. "Oh I saw him leave a little while ago. When I asked him where he was going he said he was going to meet with a friend and promised he'd be back then he left."

Rodger sighs softly. "Well this is new. Where has that boy gone off to? It'd better not be to get into any trouble." He rubs his temples.

AN:

Since Near, real name is Nate, in this story never went to Whammy's he is a little different.

That's that. Ok?

Hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Mello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Mello's P.O.V.

I jog to the hospital and as soon as I am in I notice the doctor that took Nate away last time I saw him which was the first time I ever saw him. I go over to the doctor. "Excuse me." I say to get his attention. "Where is Nate? I would like to see him."

"He's in room twelve." The doctor tells me since Nate agreed to seeing me again when the doctor came to get him. "It's just one floor up." He says. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes please." I nod and follow the doctor into the elevator up one floor then down a hall into the hall of rooms.

As we walk I feel more excited as I scan each room number we pass by getting more excited also a little nervous as we come closer to his room.

"Here it is." The doctor stops in front of room twelve's door. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Nate's voice says and the door is opened by the doctor.

We both walk in.

Nate is laying on the bed that is slightly propped up making him slightly sitting up. He looks to us and I spot the tiniest hint of a smile forming on Nate's lips when our eyes meet.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks Nate checking his charts while I bring a chair from against one wall of the room to be right next to the bed.

I sit down in the chair as Nate answers.

"A little better. Just a little hungry." Nate says glancing to the doctor then he turns to me.

The doctor smiles. "That's good to hear." He says taking a few notes before putting his charts back down.

"Is there any jello?" Nate asks a little shyly.

The doctor nods. "I'm sure there is." He says then he looks to me. "Do you want anything?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. Not right now."

"Ok." The doctor says. "I'll be back." He then leaves the room.

I give Nate a smile. "It's good to hear that you're feeling a little better." I say.

He gives me a small smile. "Yeah. Then maybe I'll be let out of this place soon." He says.

I smile a little wider at that. "Then I can take you around."

He also gives me a slightly wider smile. "That sounds nice. What kind of places do you want to go to?"

I give it a moment's thought. "Well other than wherever you want to go I can think of a few places you may like."

He lets out a slightly breathy laugh. "Aww you're so sweet."

I feel my heart skip a beat hearing his joyful small laugh. "Thank you. You know you have a pretty laugh."

His cheeks gain a light blush. "T-thank you." He says a little shyly.

The doctor decides to walk in then with a cup of jello. "Here you go." He hands Nate the jello with a spoon. He then turns to me allowing Nate to start eating. "If he says he starts to feel worse please inform a doctor or nurse." He says to me.

I nod. "No worries."

He gives me an appreciative smile. "Thank you. Anything else you guys need right now?"

"A quick question." I asks. "When do you think he'll be allowed to leave?"

The doctor looks thoughtful a moment. "Well if he keeps up how he is he should be let out in a day or two."

"Thanks." I nod letting my thoughts quickly sort through good spots in the city to take Nate to when he is let out.

"No problem." The doctor smiles softly. "Anything else?"

I shake my head.

Nate swallows the jello he had in his mouth at the moment then responds. "I'm good. Thank you."

The doctor nods. "Alright. Don't forget to ask any of the medical staff if you need anything." He then leaves.

I look to Nate as he eats I glance to his charts for a moment.

After a moment Nate speaks.

"Mello?"

I look back to him. "Done?"

He nods and moves to put the now empty cup on the nightstand.

"Here let me." I gently take the cup and spoon putting them on the nightstand.

"I swear it's like you're trying to spoil me." He says.

I give him a smirk. "Anything wrong with that?"

His eyes meet mine. "Well I suppose I'll have to find a way to spoil you."

"You spoil me with your presence." I say with my mind screaming 'when the hell did you get so mushy and sweet!?'

He blushes softly totally unsure what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

We spent the next hour talking about whatever came to mind including some really intelligent debates and just regular intelligent conversations.

He's so smart and I don't have to dumb my speech one bit for him.

It feels so nice to have this.

I wonder if it feels as nice as it does to me for him? "You're really smart." I comment.

"You are too." He compliments right back.

I smile.

"I'm a little tired of this bed. How about you and me walking around a little?" He offers.

"Sure. If you feel up to it." I say getting up moving the chair so it won't be in his way.

He shifts and I am ready to catch him if needed but he manages to get up on his own.

I stay at his side as we leave his room heading to walk around the hospital a little. "If you feel weak or anything let me know." I tell him.

"I will." He promises as we walk down the hall.

I stay close to him and without thinking I am ready to protect him from anything that may hurt him. "If you don't mind me asking what is it that you are sick with?"

"Leukemia." He says a little softly. "I won't be able to live a long life."

I look to him worried. "Surely there is someone who could help you." I say remembering that I read that with the help of another person it can be cured.

He shakes his head. "The only one would probably be my twin brother but…." He looks down sadly. "He was killed when he was on his travels when a gang who heard he had connections with the Shadows wanted to get him. They ended up killing him but he almost beat them until a sniper took him out... He didn't react fast enough. Our sister is a part of the shadows for protection."

I put an arm around him. "Oh my god. I am so sorry for bringing up bad memories." I say.

"You didn't know and you were hoping for a way to cure me. It's ok." He assures me.

"I still feel kind of like an insensitive bastard." I hiss under my breath.

He leans a little on me. "Well you're not." He says a little quietly.

I look to him. "Are you ok?" I ask worried.

"Yeah. You're just really comforting and relaxing." He says. "I'm sorry if that sounds kind of strange."

"It's quiet alright." I say with a smile. "It doesn't sound strange. It actually sounds nice."

He gives me a smile.

We turn a corner and there are a few small shops there for visitors as well as patients to buy something if they have the money to buy anything.

I glance at the stores wondering if there was anything I could possibly get Nate. My eyes flicker back to him to see if he sees anything.

He glances to the stores for a moment.

"Want to take a look?" I ask making him look to me.

"Oh. It's ok." He says shyly.

I smile figuring he must not be used to this kind of affection. "Come on." I lead him over to the stores and we begin looking pointing stuff out and sometimes being a little funny for the other. I finally spot something that when I pick it up I notice he seems to like it just by looking at it.

It's a unisex bracelet with a grey robot made out of beads on it in the middle like its standing there with a nice orange background. It's nicely made too.

I smile and turn to the woman who owns this small shop. "How much is this?"

"Ah Mello. You don't have to." Nate quickly says.

I give him a smile. "It's fine."

He blushes. "But you really don't have to do that."

The woman smiles. "It's ten dollars." She says.

I get out a ten and hand it to her.

She smiles a little more thanking me and I turn to Nate.

I gently take his hand and I bring it up so I can put the bracelet on him making him blush a little more. "It's like it was meant for you." I say.

He looks shyly up to me. "T-Thank you." He says.

I hold his hand and we walk away after not seeing anything else.

He intertwines our fingers a little hesitant as if unsure if it's ok.

I let him and I also move to intertwine our fingers to let him know it's alright.

"We've only met twice and I feel something I have never felt before. It's warm and nice. Is this what love feels like?" He says the last part a little softly.

"I've never felt it like this before but yes. It's love. I feel the same way about you." I tell him and for whatever reason I find my mind goes strange when I am with him making me say so many things I wouldn't normally just say to someone.

"I have heard stories of bad people luring others in but for as long as we've been around each other I have been able to determine you're not one of those people." He tells me.

"I would never trick you or hurt you." I tell him.

"I know." He assures me.

No one's P.O.V.

Rodger was worried about where Mello had gone so he decided to see if Mello went to the hospital. He spots the doctor from yesterday when Mello was talking to the boy. "Um excuse me. Did a blonde boy who talked to a mostly albino boy come here?" He asks.

"Why yes. He came to visit the boy." The doctor confirms.

"Ah." Rodger says feeling better he knows where Mello is. "Well it's good to know that he's here. He decided to leave only saying he's going to go see a friend." He wonders if he should just let this be.

"You know this actually may be a really good thing." The doctor says. "He could really use some good company. His sister is usually busy but she still tries to visit as much as possible. His two closest friends are away in another city for a little while. He has no other family members or anyone else close to him. It'd be good for him to have some company outside of the hospital staff."

Rodger blinks and looks to the doctor. "I'll see how this plays out. Mello still needs to do his school work and stay on top of his studying. But if it is possible this may really be beneficial for them both then I see no reason to stop it."

The doctor nods. "I have a feeling it will be."

"Thank you for your time." Rodger says. "If you see him leave tell him he can call for a ride." He says. "Thank you." He then leaves wondering just how this will play out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Mello's P.O.V.

Nate leans a little more on me.

"Do you feel weak?" I ask him.

"A little." He admits softly.

I let him lean on me and I hold him close. I glance around for a wheel chair until I spot one not being used. "Come on." I lead him over to it and I help him sit down in it. I then move around behind it and move the wheel chair out of the area the not being used wheel chairs go so we can use it. "There we go."

Nate looks to me. "Thank you so much." He says.

"It's no problem." I tell him and I wheel him around sometimes turning when he tells me to.

We get lost for a moment as we end up in an area of the hospital he hasn't been in but there are other people around us including visitors.

"Um." Nate glances around trying to get his bearings.

"It'll be ok." I tell him and I glance for a map or an information desk or even a god damn sign!

"Mello." His sweet voice softly calling my name makes me blush and I look to him.

He is slightly slumped. "I… I don't feel too good." He says quietly.

I move from the back of the wheel chair to kneel in front of Nate. "Try to calm down a little." I offer hoping it's just anxiety or a little of panic. I grip his hand gently. "Take a few deep breaths." I tell him. "Come on I'll even do it with you."

He closes his eyes a moment and takes a deep breath.

I do the same. "Don't worry. Just try calming down. Keep going with nice deep breaths." I encourage.

He takes another deep breath and he seems to relax a little.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"A little." He confirms.

I sigh in relief.

That was quite the fucking scare.

"That's good to hear." I say and give him a gentle hug that he returns. "You'll probably feel a lot better when we get back to a more familiar place." I have heard that getting lost in a hospital for some people can be nerve racking. "We are on a little adventure." I offer an idea. "We are exploring a new land and the others are friendly or shy animals."

He giggles softly making me smile.

"We are the best explorers ever." I stand up.

He looks up to me with a smile. "Then let's go on our adventure." He says.

Plan: help Nate feel more relaxed. Result: a success.

"Ok!" I move to the back of the wheel chair again as I begin wheeling him around again as we explore the area looking for anything that is familiar.

We finally end up at the cafeteria which is a familiar area.

"We conquered unknown territory and made it back!" Nate says with a joyful smile.

I am smiling as well. "Yes we did." I agree. My stomach growls in response making Nate chuckle softly. "Guess all this adventuring has got me hungry." I say with the faintest blush.

"Then let's get you some food while we are here." Nate says.

"Sounds good." I wheel him over into the cafeteria. "Do you want to wait a table or come up with me to get some food?" I ask him.

"There's a table right by the line that we can take." He says.

I nod and take him to the table making sure he won't suddenly roll away. "Ok. Do you want anything?"

He softly shakes his head. "I'm not hungry. The jello was enough at the moment."

"Ok but if you're hungry at any time tell me." I tell him.

"Ok." He says.

I give him a kiss on the forehead then I go to get some food but I can't help to keep looking at Nate to make sure he is alright. I get my food then I head back to the table sitting on the chair while setting the food on the table. I made sure to get jello in case he wanted more since I have no idea how much he's had to eat today. "If you want to try to eat anything go ahead and grab it." I tell him and I grab one of the sandwiches.

"Thank you." Nate replies.

I begin eating while keeping a watchful eye on Nate. I swallow the food in my mouth deciding to speak after a few bites. "Have you thought of any places you'd like to go to when you get out of here?" I ask him.

"No." He says. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It'll mean we will have another adventure. But if you think of any place that you want to go to don't hesitate to tell me." I tell him then I take another bite of my sandwich.

"You're so nice." Nate tells me.

I swallow what's in my mouth before responding. "Thanks but you are also."

He gives a sheepish smile.

I smile back.

Finally he grabs the other sandwich with hesitant movements.

I smile a touch wider.

He's eating and that is good.

"As I said don't worry and take what you want." I tell him give him an assuring look.

What the fuck is wrong with you! You are acting like some fucking lovey dovey lover!

My mind makes me growl internally so I respond to my mind in a snappy thought of shut the hell up. I just don't want to scare Nate or hurt him.

Nate starts taking some bites out of the sandwich, a few small ones then he chews what's in his mouth.

"You like it?" I ask him.

He swallows and nods. "Not the best I've ever tasted but it is good." He tells me then takes a few more small bites.

"Well as long as it's good for you." I say then continue eating myself.

We eat in silence for a few moments.

"I would like to learn more about you." Nate says a little softly.

I swallow, almost done my sandwich. "Well what would you like to know?" I ask him. "Ask away."

He lets our eyes lock for a few moments then he glances down as he brings his sandwich to his lips not taking a bite but holding it there. "What is your favorite food?" He starts off with easy questions.

"Chocolate." I respond easily.

"Color?"

"Black really." I tell him.

He looks to me again. "Do you work?"

"Well no I don't have a job but I work hard in my classes." I respond.

"Are you missing any classes because of me?" He asks worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I always will stay on top of it so even I miss classes it'll be alright." I assure him. "Besides you are a lot more important to me than classes."

That makes him blush softly.

"Besides in the orphanage I live in it's easier to get a job for after we graduate from it. So don't worry it'll all be alright." I add.

He blinks and he lowers his sandwich to level with his chest. "You live in an orphanage?" He says a little surprised.

I nod. "Yeah. My parents died when I was about seven. I went to Whammy's house orphanage and have been there since." I get an idea. "Say would you like to visit it?"

He blinks and looks a little thoughtful. "Is it a nice place?"

"As nice as it can be with gifted children." I tell him. "But it's not bad. So yeah it is nice however being with you is nicer." My mind screams at me about the words but I can't find the mental capacity to care at the moment.

He blushes and tries to hide behind the sandwich making me chuckle at how adorable he's being.

"No need to be embarrassed." I say.

He peeks over the sandwich at me. "No one has spoken to me like that." He admits.

"I don't understand why. You are gorgeous." I say making him blush more. "And adorable."

He glances away embarrassed. "You're good looking too." He tells me.

"You are sweet." I reach over and I swear his hand meets me half way so our hands can hold each other.

We eat and talk until everything is at least mostly eaten with us full.

Nate yawns but tries to hide it.

"Tired?" I say standing up.

"I'm ok." He says.

I start cleaning up and he tries to help.

We get the garbage thrown out then I start wheeling him back into the direction of his room. "Do you want to rest? It is ok if you do." I tell him.

He leans back in the wheel chair and I spot his movements so I instinctively move forward to let his head rest against my stomach to try to keep him comfortable. His eyes start to droop.

"Go ahead and fall asleep. I'll take care of you." I tell him gently.

His eyes close and he falls asleep not long after.

My heart feels warm and fuzzy when I watch him sleep. I glance up to make sure I know where I am going. I make it back to his room and I bring the wheel chair to beside the bed. I then move around to pick Nate up bridal style being careful. I gently lay him down on the bed and I pull the covers over him after making sure he is comfortable. I just noticed that a nurse who probably did a little cleaning in here put the bed back to laying down, so nice of whoever did that. I move the wheel chair to against the wall then I make sure the room is dim enough so the light will most likely not bug him while he sleeps. I pull up my chair so I can sit next to the bed once again.

A soft knock on the door makes me look to it.

Rodger is standing there. "Hey." He says softly. "Mind if I come in?"

I look back to Nate. "As long as you don't wake him. I guess you can."

He enters and comes to stand next to me.

I grab Nate's hand without really thinking, almost as if telling Rodger to back off that Nate is mine.

Though there would be no reason to worry about Rodger even thinking of trying to have Nate for himself, the movement to silentlylet the other male know to back off just came naturally.

Rodger smiles at this. "You know if this makes you happy I won't stand in your way." He tells me.

I blink glancing to him then I look back to Nate after a moment.

"You look more alive with him than I have ever seen you." He continues. "I can drive you to here and pick you up if that's what you'd like."

"I'll be fine." I assure him. "I just want to stay with Nate."

"Is that his name?" Rodger asks.

I nod. "Yeah it is."

"I see. Well then why don't you invite Nate over to the orphanage one day? You two can hang out and you won't have to worry about classes." He says knowing Mello is good at staying as number one.

"We were thinking of that." I tell him.

Rodger's smile… I can feel it in the way he is looking at me.

It's kind and warm.

"Well visiting hours don't finish for a little bit longer. So you can call me if you need a ride when you need to leave." Rodger tells me.

"I know." I say softly.

"Oh and I brought you this." He offers me my favorite chocolate bar as I glance back to him. "I noticed you didn't take one today so I brought one over."

"Right thanks." I say taking it.

Rodger may not be the kind of man who even looks at kids or teens as possible targets to even hit on but he can be really thoughtful. He sometimes doesn't like kids and teens though. "Well I'll see you when you get back." He says and leaves but at the door way he glances back. "Oh and I am sure L will also be happy for you to have found happiness." He says then leaves.

I lay my head on the bed by Nate's body as well as with our linked hands behind my head as I face the direction of his head. 'Yeah. This is going to be a good and only relationship I will ever have.' I think as I drift asleep.

No one's P.O.V.

The doctor and a nurse who had peeked in see the two sleeping males making them smile softly especially at the two's linked hands.

"He's a keeper for Nate." The doctor comments.

"I agree." The nurse agrees. "Also his love and support for Nate will help with his condition. It is possible the boy could be the key to possibly really help Nate."

"We'll watch this play out but yes I agree with you." With that the doctor closes the door so no one disturbs the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello's P.O.V.

I blink my eyes open as I find myself still where I had drifted off into sleep.

The room is dimly lit with a soft light.

I raise my head and look at Nate. My lovely Nate who looks to be still sleeping yet will possibly awaken soon. I look to the window to try to judge the time.

It appears to be some time during the night and the light appears to moonlight from a full moon.

I turn back to Nate as he begins to awaken.

He shifts his head softly then he blinks open his eyes to a little below half way.

Maybe he's still a little tired.

He blinks open his eyes.

"Are you still feeling tired?" I ask him.

He turns to me. "Not really." He responds.

I feel his hand is a little warmer.

Just to make sure I reach over gently putting a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever." I say.

"It's normal. It's just a symptom." He assures me.

I move my hand gently down to his cheek and he lets me.

Our eyes lock with each other.

I lean forward a little but pause as I keep watching his eyes hoping that this is all ok.

He watches me back as if waiting for me to make my move.

I slowly lean closer giving him time to pull away. I get to where our breaths are mingling making my lips tingle. I can't take it anymore and I seal my lips over his own closing my eyes at the pleasurable feeling.

He gently presses more as if to let me know that he wants this as well.

Our lips move together in a loving kiss.

No tongue.

We pull away very softly panting.

I open my eyes and look lovingly into his own half open eyes. "Nate." I stroke his cheek gently with my thumb as my hand is still on his cheek. "My dear Nate." I continue as I keep my voice in a loving tone. "I love you."

Nate smiles. "Mello."

"Mihael." I correct him. "My name is Mihael."

Neat smiles a little wider. "Mihael." He says seeming to like how that feels on his tongue. "I love you too."

I can't help but grin at his words. I lean forward and place a small loving kiss on his lips that is short but just as good feeling as before.

The door hesitantly opens and both of us turn to it as light from the hall way floods in.

I tense ready to protect Nate if I need to.

The one that comes in is only a doctor.

"Ah so you two are awake." The doctor says looking to us.

"A check up?" I ask.

"Well that and since you are awake I wanted to ask if you would like an extra bed to sleep on. It's not good for you to sleep hunched over." The doctor explains moving closer.

I glance to Nate then get an idea. I turn back to the doctor as he begins checking things with Nate. "What about us sharing a bed?" I ask.

The doctor turns to me uncertain about this.

"I would like that." Nate says.

"Well we can try it." The doctor says as soon as Nate said that.

Mello makes sure to be careful as he climbs next to Nate.

The doctor watches as Mello settles in and feels satisfied when he sees Mello settle on his side facing Nate without any problems. "Well you should try to get some more rest." He says. "I already contacted your orphanage so you can stay here tonight."

Mello smiles at the doctor. "Thank you." He says.

The doctor nods and is about to leave but then Mello speaks.

"Say doctor." Mello says and the doctor looks back to him. "Will he be released tomorrow?"

"Well I would like to see his fever go down first." The doctor says. "Just as a safety precaution."

Mello nods in understanding. "Thank you."

The doctor nods. "Anything else?"

"Not from me." Mello responds.

"Same." Nate agrees.

"Ok. Don't be afraid to find any of us if something comes up." The doctor says then leaves the room closing the door behind himself.

Mello turns to Nate and places a kiss on his cheek. "Get some rest."

Nate cuddles closer and closes his eyes.

Mello smiles and he slinks an arm over Nate's waist.

Soon the two are off in dreamland.

No one's P.O.V

The doctor turns noticing a nurse there.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" The nurse asks.

"It is likely that Nate will die from this." The doctor responds. "We can let him have this."

The nurse looks down. "I know." She almost mumbles. "It's just….. I'm worried about the others mental health if Nate really does die."

"He's a strong boy." The doctor says. "I'm sure he will find a way to be alright." He glances to the door as he speaks then turns back to the nurse. "But we need to stay positive and do all that we can to help him to give him a chance to survive."

The nurse nods in agreement as she looked back to the doctor. She then perks up. "I have an idea."

The doctor looks interested. "Do tell."

The two head along down the hall as the nurse explains her idea.

The next day….

A different doctor knocks on the door.

No answer.

The doctor opens the door and peers inside.

The two are still sleeping looking quite peaceful.

The doctor is about to turn away to leave when he hears a soft groan. He looks back as Mello starts to awaken. He heads inside as Mello lifts his head. "Good morning." He says a little quietly since Nate is still sleeping.

Mello turns to him. "Yeah morning." He greets.

"How do you feel?"

"Alright." Mello responds staying where he is not getting up.

"That's good." The doctor looks to Nate. "I was asked to check his fever." He moves around the bed then brings a hand to Nate's forehead. "It seems to have gone down."

Mello perks up. "Does that mean he can leave the hospital today?"

The doctor removes his hand then turns back to Mello. "I want to check him when he wakes up but I do believe he will be able to leave today."

Mello smiles. "That's great." He turns fondly to Nate.

The doctor picks up the unopened chocolate bar that feel to the ground only to place it on the nightstand.

Mello notices this and picks it up to eat it.

"Please let one of us know when he awakens." The doctor says.

Mello nods and the doctor leaves the room. He looks back to Nate who is still sleeping. He gently brushes some hair that feel into Nate's face out of his face. "I can't wait to go out into the outside world with you." He tells the sleeping Nate quietly. "We have so much we can do." He finds himself smiling at the thoughts of all they can do once out.

Closer to afternoon is when Nate awakens and Mello is already done his chocolate bar as he threw the wrapper in the trash once he finished.

"Good morning." Mello greets since it's not quite afternoon yet.

Nate looks to Mello then gives a smile. "Morning." He greets back.

Mello shifts to get up. "The doctor said to get one of them when you awaken. You might be able to get out of the hospital."

Nate smiles. "That will be nice."

Mello nods in agreement and he heads towards the door. He opens it and looks for a nurse or doctor soon spotting one. "Nate is awake." He says and the nurse turns to him. "Can you do his check up to make sure he can leave the hospital?"

The nurse nods. "I'm sure I can." She moves in along with Mello. She begins while Mello hovers close by. She finishes. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I feel fine." Nate responds.

The nurse nods then turns to Mello. "He may leave."

Mello grins. "That's great." He looks to Nate. "I'll call Rodger to give us a ride." He says not wanting to just be cautious so doing this will have less of a chance of Nate possibly having some kind of problem.

Nate nods and Mello leaves the room to do just that.

The nurse also leaves the room.

Mello leans against the wall by the door and pulls out his cell phone. He dials for Rodger then brings the phone to his ear awaiting an answer.

Rodger answers with a hello.

"They just released Nate." Mello explains. "Can you come to take us to the orphanage?"

"Sure." Rodger agrees.

"Ok." Mello then hangs up only to head back into the room. "He agreed." He says as he sees Nate sitting up.

Nate nods an ok and shifts to get up. He stands and moves over to Mello. He cuddles against Mello.

Mello wraps his arms around Nate keeping him close.

The two stand there for a bit just enjoying each other's company silently not noticing the time that flies by.

Rodger knocks on the door making the two snap back to reality.

Mello looks over his shoulder to Rodger.

"Ready to go?" Rodger asks.

Mello nods then leads Nate with an arm around his shoulders along as they head on out to the parking lot with Rodger in the lead. He leans close to Nate. "Call me Mello when we are at the orphanage. You are very special to know my name."

Nate blushes then nods in understanding.

The two climb into the car sitting beside each other in the back seat.

Rodger gets into the drivers seat then begins driving away.

Nate watches the hospital leave for a bit then looks to Mello who smiles in an assuring way to him gaining a smile back.

Mello and Nate talk and point out things as they pass by it.

Rodger can't help but smile at this.

When he had told L about Mello's recent interest in the boy Nate….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

L told him to encourage it and to let them be together.

Rodger drives them to the orphanage.

"Here we are." Mello says.

Nate looks out the window as they pass through the now open front gates.

There is a few kids here and there outside.

Nate shifts as if a little nervous.

Mello, since his arm slipped off when they climbed into the car, gently takes one of Nate's hands into his own getting the other to look to him. "It's ok." He assures him.

Nate nods trusting Mello.

Rodger parks the car and the three get out.

Mello leads Nate inside ignoring the looks from the kids outside.

Nate follows Mello and looks around himself as they walk.

Any orphan they pass that notice the two stop what they are doing to look to who Mello is with since they have not met Nate before.

Nate moves closer to Mello and Mello keeps Nate close to him with his head held high.

The two head to Mello's room and Mello shuts the door behind them.

Mello knows that the others will think Nate is a new orphan at first but it doesn't matter to him what they think.

After all he has Nate and that's good enough for him.

Mello looks to Nate as he looks around. "This is my room. I just thought this should be our first stop." He mentally notes he needs to change. He heads over to his dresser. "I just need to change."

Nate blushes a little heavily then turns to allow Mello to change in privacy.

Mello slightly laughs at this. "I don't mind if it's you." He says as he grabs a clean pair of clothes then he begins changing. He finishes changing and turns to Nate seeing him take in his surroundings. He goes over to the other who looks to him. "Do you want a change of clothes? I can lend you some of my clothes.

Nate still is blushing and glances away shyly.

"Do you still want to wear white? I can see if I can find something." Mello tells him.

Nate nods softly.

Mello heads back to his dresser. He is sure that he had something from before Whammy's that'd work. He finds a white t-shirt and he now looks for any pants since the boxers won't matter since they won't be visible. He does find some pants that will be just a little less baggy than Nate's current pants as well as being tinted blue but they should work. He grabs a clean pair of boxers then turns to Nate. "Here."

Nate is handed the clothes. "Thank you." He says.

Mello kisses his cheek. "It's no problem." He responds then moves to lean against the door obviously to ensure that no one walks in while Nate is changing.

Nate shyly turns away and changes.

Mello watches as this goes on and he tries to calm himself when he starts to feel his pants grow tighter at the sight of Nate naked. His eyes trail all along Nate's body as the other changes.

The time starts to slow down as Mello continues watching.

After what seems like forever to Mello Nate is changed and turns to Mello.

"You can set your clothes on the bed." Mello says keeping his eyes on Nate.

Nate does as told. "Only you I will change in front of." He mumbles.

Mello smiles as he slightly strained to hear. He goes over to Nate wrapping his arms around his waist. "Same to you." He tells the other.

Nate leans happily against Mello.

The door opens and the two turn to it.

"Yo Mels." Matt begins to say as he comes inside but pauses as his eyes rest upon Nate. "Who is that?"

"Nate." Mello says keeping Nate close. "Now what is it you want Matt?" He asks.

"So he's a new orphan huh?" Matt moves closer as if examining the other.

Nate stays close to Mello.

"No." Mello says.

Matt's head whips to look to Mello in surprise and questioningly as he raises an eyebrow.

"He is my love. He was just released from the hospital today." Mello says not caring who knows about him and Nate being together.

Matt blinks at this then looks back to Nate. "Is that so?" He says. "Why was he in the hospital?"

"Stop acting like Linda and trying to stick your nose into everything." Mello sighs. "You should know that if he wants to let someone know why he will tell you."

Matt smiles with an 'oops' smile. "Ok ok." He responds.

"Good." Mello says glad that it's resolved. He turns to Nate. "Ready? I'm going to show you around."

"Ok." Nate agrees.

Mello leads him out of the room.

Matt watches them leave.

Mello leads Nate around the orphanage. "Well here we have the common room." He brings Nate into that room.

There are some orphans already in the room and some turn to the two.

Nate remains close to Mello.

"Got a lost puppy Mello?" One boy snickers. "No. He's no where close to being a puppy. A rat."

Mello snarls and storms up to the boy only to slam a hard punch into the boys jaw throwing him sideways to the ground. "You low life." He snarls. "You can't even fucking tell what's good looking and what isn't good looking." His eyes narrow dangerously. "That's probably why you can't get a date. You only want the ugly ones." He growls. "He is perfect so you had better go crawling back to your ugly whores." He slams a kick to the boys stomach. "The only rat here is you." He suddenly feels someone grip his arm. He turns with a softer look to Nate. He sends one last glare at the boy. "Idiot." He then leads Nate out of the common room and away from it. His expression releases the glare though the anger still boils deep down all directed at that boy. "I'm sorry about that." He says.

Nate gently rests his head on Mello's shoulder. "Thank you Mello. For standing up for me."

Mello smiles. "Well don't worry about what he said. That idiot knows nothing. You are a very amazing and beautiful person." He wraps an arm around Nate's waist pulling him close.

Nate blushes. "Thank you."

Mello gently kisses the side of Nate's forehead. He then leads Nate around the place showing him things from the library to even the classrooms area.

A few orphans greet Nate and no one else teases him.

Linda suddenly approaches Nate. "Hey. Welcome to the orphanage. What's your name?"

"Nate." Nate says staying close to Mello.

Linda blinks dreamy eyed. "Nate. It's nice to meet you. I am Linda." She says moving a little closer. "Say do you like art? I can show you the art room." She lightly blushes.

Nate moves closer to Mello. "Um I'm good."

Linda moves closer. "Awww no need to be shy. Come on." She reaches for Nate's arm.

Mello moves Nate to behind him and glares at Linda. "Back off Linda. He said no."

Linda pouts with a slight glare at Mello. "He's just being shy."

"Leave us alone." Mello says with a warning in his voice.

Linda crosses her arms over her chest. "What are you? His lover?"

Mello almost wants to smirk. "Well not yet but I plan to be." He says. "Whenever he's ready." He doesn't even have to look to know Nate is at least blushing a little.

Linda's eyes widen. "You're disgusting."

"What are you a homophobic?" Mello challenges. "Just accept that he's my boyfriend. I don't care who knows."

Linda looks wide eyed at Nate who stays close to Mello. "Come on. He can't love you. He loves nothing except his position as number one around here."

"That is incorrect." Nate says. "Please accept that not everyone is into girls. Mello is a wonderful and kind person. There is no doubt that he loves and cares for me deeply."

Linda gasps then runs off.

"She's so annoying and idiotic." Mello sighs. "I wonder how she even manages to stay here." He shakes his head.

"I can agree on that." Nate says.

Mello turns to Nate with a smile. "Well shall we continue?"

Nate nods and they head on their way.

Mello brings Nate to out back next. "This is the back yard. Including the forest. It stretches until you hit the wall like fence around this place's property." He explains.

There is a soccer game about to start.

One boy looks to Mello. "Hey! Want to join?" He calls.

"Not today." Mello says then turns to Nate. "How about I show you a place that I found?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Nate nods. "Sure." He agrees.

Mello smiles and takes Nate's hand only to lead him into the forest.

Nate follows Mello.

The two walk along through the forest until they reach a beautiful clearing.

Nate blinks as he glances around.

It's really beautiful almost like in a movie.

Mello grins seeing Nate amazed at it. "Isn't it wonderful?" He questions.

Nate turns to him and nods. "Yes. Yes it is."

Mello leads Nate more into the clearing then the two lay down on the grass on their backs looking up at the blue sky hand in hand. "You know." He begins. "It's much more beautiful with you here." He turns his head to look to Nate as the other does the same.

"Same to you." Nate says with a smile.

Mello moves closer to Nate since before they were kind of making some kind of V shape but now he is by Nate's side. He places a gentle kiss on Nate's cheek.

Nate places a sweet gentle kiss on Mello's lips.

Mello returns it.

They there kissing for a little bit as their hands move to have their fingers intertwined. They pulled away when they felt in desperate need of air.

Nate cuddles closer to Mello closing his eyes in happiness. "Thank you Mello." He says.

"Anything for you." Mello responds with a warm loving smile.

Nate blushes softly. "I'm glad I get to be with someone as amazing as you." He admits.

Mello nuzzles Nate's cheek. "All I need is you." He tells him.

Nate closes his eyes happily.

After a while of just talking to each other about different things until the sun began to set.

They get up and head back to the orphanage.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Mello asks looking to Nate as they walk. "You can stay with me in my room if you want." He offers.

"I think that would be nice." Nate agrees.

Mello grins. "Then its settled." He says and they arrive back at the orphanage.

They head inside and towards the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Mello leads Nate over to the food and finds that supper is some stew.

The two get some then settle at a table to eat.

Nate seems to like the stew which makes Mello smile as he also eats the stew.

After eating they put the dishes to where they are supposed to be before heading out of the cafeteria.

Rodger who was walking by pauses and turns to them. "I take it everything is going alright?" He asks.

Mello nods. "Yup."

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Rodger asks Nate.

"He's staying here." Mello explains. "I'll make sure he's all good."

"Ok." Rodger says.

Mello turns to Nate. "Come on." He leads Nate towards the bedroom area.

Rodger watches them go. "Yes. I definitely do believe that this is going to be very beneficial for Mello." He says to himself then he continues on his way.

Linda approaches him. "Rodger."

Rodger looks to her. "What is it?"

Linda watches him. "Mello and Nate aren't sharing a room are they?" She asks.

Rodger blinks wondering what's gotten into her. "Well of course they are."

Linda's eyes widen. "But Mello could do disgusting things to him."

Rodger almost wants to sigh. "Linda. They will be fine. There is no reason to interfere with them at all." He tells her. "So let them be." He then continues on his way.

Linda huffs at Rodgers answer then turns away. "But… Homosexuals are dangerous…. Father… Mother…. They….. Those homosexuals… Killed my family….." She hangs her head. "Why can't anyone else see the danger in them?"

…

Mello had moved Nate's clothes to his desk chair then the two sit down on Mello's bed as Mello wants to show an interesting book to Nate. "This book I think you might like." He says as he shows Nate the book.

Nate looks at the cover. "It does look interesting." He agrees.

The two begin reading it together making sure both of them are done before flipping the page sometimes even discussing parts of the book with each other diving deeper to really read into the book.

When they are done it's already dark outside.

Mello sets the book on his desk then shifts to allow them to crawl into the bed to get some sleep. He holds the blankets up for Nate to crawl in then settles the blankets over Nate's body. He gets up going to the light switch to turn off the lights before joining Nate in bed.

Nate cuddles against Mello as Mello lays on his side wrapping his arms around Nate. "I love you Mihael."

"I love you too Nate." Mello gently kisses Nate's lips.

Nate kisses back. "Mihael." He whispers the others name when they break apart.

"Yes?" Mello almost hums.

Nate glances away with a blush. "Um." He starts. "Would it be ok if…." His blush turns his face red.

Mello watches Nate patiently.

Nate looks back to Mello only to glance away again. "I mean. I don't want you to think that it's all going too fast but…." He eventually decides to switch to showing Mello. He closes his eyes and seals his lips over Mello's.

Mello kisses back and his eyes slip to half closed only to fall closed.

Nate opens his mouth in invitation.

Mello can't help it and plunges his tongue into Nate's mouth happily.

The two make out for a bit then Nate gently tugs on Mello's shirt.

Mello follows Nate's gentle pulling which makes him roll over top of Nate with the other on his back under him and their excited members pressing together. He pulls away and the two open their eyes looking into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks wanting to be sure Nate is ready.

Nate smiles gently and nods. "I am sure." He says then presses a kiss to the edge of Mello's mouth. "I don't know how long I have to live." He says. "If I happen to die from this. So please. You are the first person I love like this. I trust you."

Mello smiles and places a gentle kiss on Nate's nose. "Alright. If you believe you are ready." He agrees. He kisses Nate on the lips and grinds his hard erection against Nate's own making the other moan into the kiss. He smirks in the kiss at that.

Nate's hands slip to Mello's shirt and slips under it gently trailing his hands along Mello's stomach and chest.

Mello can't help but moan softly at that.

Nate's touch is so soft it's almost like the gentle touch of a butterfly.

Mello shifts up enough to take off his shirt.

Nate takes in the sight as Mello lowers himself back over top of Nate.

Mello begins taking off Nate's shirt and Nate moves to help him with that.

Nate's shirt soon joins Mello's shirt on the floor.

Mello kisses down Nate's neck as the other tilts his head back with a soft moan and gently gripping Mello's hair.

Nate's one hand stays in Mello's hair while the other rests on Mello's shoulder.

Mello places a kiss on one of Nate's nipples. He moves his fingers down to Nate's pants.

Nate shivers in pleasure and on instinct he bucks his hips to grind against Mello's making them both moan as their erections rub against each other through their pants.

Mello is quick to get the rest of their clothes to join their shirts on the floor. He slips one of his hands to Nate's entrance. His breath ghosts over Nate's jawline as he speaks softly almost as if the words are just traveling along a single breath. "Relax. It'll feel better."

Nate nods in understanding and takes a deep breath to relax himself.

Two of Mello's finger tips trail along Nate's entrance before one slips inside.

Nate gasps at the intrusion.

Mello hushes him gently as he places a kiss on Nate's jawline. "It's ok." He moves the finger in and out.

Once Nate is relaxed Mello adds the second finger stretching him then the third finger.

At this point Nate' starts to whimper Mello's name.

"Please….." Nate gasps. "Please Mello!"

Mello's fingers are taken out and he moves his hips forward pressing his erection against Nate's entrance. "Ready?"

Nate nods eagerly. "Yes. Take me."

Mello pushes his hips forward burying himself inside of Nate.

Nate throws his head back with a moan of pain.

Mello stills once he is fully inside. "Relax." He mummers soothingly.

Nate takes deep breaths and relaxes only to find the pain being replaced by pleasure. He nods to Mello who takes it as the signal to move which is exactly what he does.

Mello and Nate moan each other's names as Mello thrusts into Nate slowly getting faster and harder.

Nate wraps his arms around Mello's neck so his hands are kind of on the area between the back of Mello's neck as well as Mello's back. He pulls the blonde down to seal their lips together.

Mello kiss Nate who kisses back with it quickly becoming a heated make out session.

The two break the kiss panting not only from lack of air but because both of them are close.

"Oh." Mello moans. "Nate. My Nate."

"Ah." Nate moans back. "Mello. Mihael!"

Mello licks up Nate's neck as one of Nate's hands moves back to his blonde hair.

Not long after both of them let out slightly loud moans of each other's names as they cum.

Nate on their stomachs and chests.

Mello inside of Nate.

The two slump together as they try to catch their breath.

Mello pulls out of Nate and gently kiss his forehead. "Get some rest my love."

Nate closes his eyes and soon is asleep.

Mello plops onto his side next to Nate only to wrap his arms around Nate's waist pulling him in close. His eyes slip closed and he is off into dreamland.

The shower and clean up can wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Mello blinks open his eyes that morning only to smile seeing Nate cuddled against him.

Nate's eyes slowly open and looks to Mello.

Mello places a kiss on Nate's forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning." Nate responds and shifts but stops quickly after.

Mello looks worried now as his smile falls. "You ok?"

"Just sore." Nate says turning to Mello.

Mello looks relieved. "Ah I see." He says glad it isn't anything serious. "Well a nice warm shower is next on things to do." He shifts to get up climbing over Nate carefully to stand on the floor. He turns only to pick Nate up bridal style after removing the blanket from his naked form. He carries Nate into the bathroom and gently sets him on the closed toilet seat. He starts up the shower then once the temperature is just right he turns back to Nate. He picks up the other again and brings him into the shower only to let him stand while letting him still lean against him as if they are cuddling.

Nate sighs happily as he closes his eyes feeling good under the warm shower.

Mello smiles at this while still keeping Nate close to his body. He grabs a wash cloth, he always leaves a clean one next to the soap, then he holds it to the warm spray to get it wet.

Once it's wet he shifts it to the arm still around Nate while his other hand grabs the soap only to get some soap on the wash cloth then puts the soap back.

Mello begins running the wash cloth all along Nate's body cleaning his body.

Nate stays close letting Mello do this.

Mello continues until all of Nate is clean well as much that he can do with a wash cloth.

Nate takes the wash cloth only to do the same to Mello.

Mello then grabs the shampoo to wash Nate's hair then his own.

The two cuddle together again with their eyes and mouths closed as they let the warm spray wash the shampoo out of their hair.

Once that is done Mello turns off the water and leads Nate out of the shower.

Mello grabs one of the towels only to hold it open for Nate to walk into.

Nate moves over to the other and Mello wraps the towel around his lover while embracing him from behind.

Mello gives a loving kiss to Nate's cheek. He makes sure Nate has a grip on the towel before he pulls away to grab his own towel.

The two dry off, throw the towels into the hamper then get dressed.

"Breakfast time." Mello hums as Nate finishes buttoning up his shirt as he wears the pants from yesterday.

After all he doesn't have any of his own clothes here.

Mello takes him down for breakfast.

…

The two are now sitting in one of Mello's classes as Mello wanted to let Nate experience this.

Nate stayed beside Mello but seems to be enjoying this.

The two's hands are joined on top of the desk.

As soon as class is let out Mello takes Nate back to his room.

"I believe we should head out today." Mello says as he puts his stuff he brought to class away.

"Ok." Nate agrees.

Mello leads Nate out of the orphanages grounds and brings Nate into town.

The two walk along looking around themselves.

After a little bit Nate slightly shivers catching Mello's attention.

Mello brings Nate into a clothing store and looks around for the perfect thing. He brightens upon spotting a white jacket. He grabs it then with Nate's help he puts it on Nate. He can't help but swallow the extra saliva that comes into his mouth almost making him drool over how good Nate looks in it. He buys it then the two head on out of the store.

"Thank you Mello." Nate says feeling warmer now.

Mello smiles. "No problem." He links hands with Nate's own.

The two walk along down the street and eventually come across a toys and puzzles store.

Nate turns to it and Mello notices so Mello brings Nate into the store.

The two look around for a bit until they find a five hundred piece puzzle of a snow terrain.

Mello decides to get is for Nate then they head out again. He wants to spoil Nate because the other deserves it.

Nate pauses making Mello pause as well only to glance back. He leans up placing a loving sweet kiss on Mello's lips.

Mello smiles as Nate pulls away.

They continue on their way and begin talking as they walk. They even have lunch at a local café.

Eventually it's starting to get late.

So Mello takes Nate to go see his sister knowing from what Nate has told him about her that she is usually very busy.

They arrive at an abandoned looking building with two people standing guard.

Nate leads Mello inside and through the building that on the inside shows it is in use. He leads Mello to a room that looks like an office with the back of the boss like chair's back facing the desk as well as the two.

The chair is swivels around only for a girl to put an elbow on the desk with a fist on her cheek looking bored only to blink as she raises her head from her fist upon spotting Mello and Nate.

"Brother!" She says with a big smile as she gets up with her hands on the desk only to run around it to hug Nate who hugs back. She has winter blue eyes, waist length silky straight white hair, black short shorts, light brown knee high boots, a dark grey t-shirt with a white skull in the center of it and her t-shirt is ripped in a few places meant as a fashion design to show more skin or in her case more of her tank top like black bra. She is three years younger than Nate and Nate already explained to me that the Shadows are like family to them since the Shadows too them in when they needed someone the most.

Though his sister, Rai, grew to become like the leader of the Shadows while being protected by them.

Mello can't help but warmly smile at the sight.

Rai and Nate pull away then Rai turns to Mello. "Who is this?"

"My lover Mello." Nate introduces Mello. "He is taken very good care of me."

Rai smiles at Nate's words. "Thank you." She says. "You have no idea how much it means to us for Nate to be happy."

"Don't worry about it. I plan on keeping Nate happy forever." Mello says in response.

Rai smiles a little more then turns to Nate. "He's a keeper."

Nate smiles then nods in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Rai asks. "Or thirsty?"

Both Mello and Nate shake their heads.

"Ok." Rai says.

Soon the three are out in the main room on one of the couches talking to each other.

Nate and Rai catching up while Mello getting to know Rai as well getting to know more about the Shadows who are like a kinder or more prideful mafia.

Soon the sun begins to set.

"Please." Rai says noticing this. "Please stay the night."

"Ok." Mello agrees knowing that Nate will like this since it means he gets to spend more time here.

Rai gets up with Nate and Mello following. She leads them out of the building as she asks one of the members to bring a car around.

When they get outside the car is waiting as the man sprinted to get there in time.

The three climb in while the man stays in the drivers seat.

Once all are in Rai tells the man to take them to the housing area.

Which is exactly what the driver does.

Nate leans against Mello and Rai smiles at seeing her brother happy with Mello.

As soon as she saw how happy Mello makes her brother Nate she instantly supported their relationship and still does.

Mello is also obviously very caring towards Nate.

Soon they arrive at their destination since it's really not that far from the base they were just at that they could have easily walked for only a few minutes.

But Nate is looking a little tired so Rai didn't want to risk anything happening.

The housing is a bunch of rooms almost like a wall of motel rooms with a balcony connecting them.

Rai leads them to Nate's room. "You both can stay in Nate's room." She says.

"Thank you." Mello says glad that Rai accepts their relationship.

Rai nods then yawns. "Well today was a fun day but I have quite a bit of work to do tomorrow. So good night to you both."

"Good night." Nate gives a sibling kind of kiss to Rai's forehead.

Rai then heads to her own room.

Nate grabs the key from his shirt pocket and unlocks the door allowing them inside; once inside the two remove their shoes putting them on the shoe mat meant for them to place their shoes on.

Mello looks around noting that it looks like a hotel room with one bed instead of two.

Nate closes and locks the door behind them before putting the key back into his pocket he keeps closed.

The pocket is the pocket that is on the chest area.

Mello crawls into bed with Nate soon joining him.

In no time the two are asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

Mello is the first to awaken and he raises his head confused as to where he is for a few moments as he looks around himself but then his head clears of the sleep fog letting him remember what happened. He turns to Nate and reaches forward gently stroking Nate's cheek. His lips curve upwards.

Yes. He can get used to this just being with Nate.

Four days later….

Mello is taking Nate up a hill that has a single beautiful oak tree at the top. "Come on Nate you can make it." He says glancing over his shoulder with a wide smile.

"I'm coming!" Nate responds also smiling widely.

Mello is almost at the top and he turns to face forward.

Nate doesn't have time to react as his eyes slip closed as he falls to the ground passing out.

Mello looks back in time to see this making him freeze. He turns rushing back to Nate falling to his knees next to him.

In worry mixed with fear as well as panic Mello scoops Nate up into his arms bridal style and gets to his feet.

He begins dashing with his face showing worried panic as he heads towards the hospital. He holds Nate close.

A repeated thought runs through his mind.

'Don't give up. Come on Nate. Don't let it end like this. It'll all be ok. I promise.'

Mello even shoves past a few people but doesn't even to seem to notice anyone else's existence as he rushes Nate to the closest hospital in a desperate attempt to try to possibly save Nate if this is bad enough for it to be that dangerous.

Though in Mello's mind it is a very deadly thing.

Mello bursts into the hospital. "Please help him!" He begs. "Please! Don't let me lose him!"

A nurse turns ordering a wheeled bed be brought immediately as she looks to the passed out Nate in Mello's arms.

Mello explains about what happened and Nate's condition as the wheeled bed is quickly brought over to them.

In no time Nate is being wheeled off into the hospital.

Mello left to pace in the waiting room anxiously.

…

The nurses and doctors who moved to help work hard to help Nate.

...

Mello paces the waiting room refusing to sit down as he is too worried and fearful for Nate. His heart beating heavily so much so that it thumps in his ears with every... Single... Beat.

Time passes and Mello keeps glancing to any doctor or nurse passing by him as well as looking at the clock every now and then.

...

The hospital staff place Nate in his own room that was available at the time.

Nate is still unconscious but should be alright now.

A nurse turns to the doctor. "You know this as well as I do." She says to him.

The doctor nods. "I know. Don't worry I know."

...

Mello feels like yelling 'FINALLY!' When a doctor approaches him but instead he speaks in an indoor voice as he stopped pacing the moment the doctor approached him. "How is he?" He asks.

The doctor looks at Mello calm. "He will be alright." He says. "I have a feeling you'll want to see him."

Mello feels relieved to hear this and nods. "Please."

The doctor gestures for Mello to follow then leads him deeper into the hospital as Mello follows.

They reach Nate's room and the doctor allows Mello inside.

Mellos eyes come to rest upon Nate's sleeping body lying there on the hospital bed. He moves closer feeling relieved to see Nate is indeed alright and as soon as he stands next to the bed he reaches forward only to place one of his hands on top of one of Nate's own as if to assure himself Nate is still indeed here.

"I would like to talk to you about something." The doctor says seriously.

Mellos eyes remain focused on Nate's sleeping face. "What is it?" He asks.

"I take it you are his lover." The doctor starts.

Mello nods. "That is correct."

"Well I'm glad that he has someone who will love and hold him." The doctor says.

Mello turns and stares at the doctor as if he is some kind of suspicious character needing to be identified. "What's going on?" He demands as he is smart enough to read into the doctors words that there is something more to what he is saying.

The doctor sighs softly. "Well you see." He begins. "I'm afraid there is bad news."

Mellos heart sinks. "What do you mean?" He questions. "What bad news?"

The doctor watches Mello seriously. "I'm afraid that he isn't going to make it."

Mellos face falls in horror. "W-What do you mean?" He asks as if he can't believe what he is hearing.

"I'm sorry. He is now living on limited time. Currently we cannot say for sure how long he has at the moment." The doctor explains.

"Please." Mellos eye sight blurs with tears and he raises his hands to emphasize his desperation in his words. "Please. Test me. Maybe I can do something to save him."

The doctor looks sympathetic. "I'm sorry. But it's too late."

Mellos head flops down so his chin is against his chest.

The doctor watches with sympathy. "I truly am sorry." He says.

Mello turns back to Nate not looking at the doctor as he remains silent.

"I have a feeling you need some time." The doctor slips out with that.

Mello once again covers one of Nate's hands with his own as his head remains down.

This goes on for a few moments then Mello speaks softly almost as if to himself yet partially at Nate who still remains asleep at the moment.

"I promise you that I will everything in my power to make your dreams come true more so than I have been trying. Remember that I will still sacrifice anything and everything for you."

When Nate awoken he finds he is looking at a hospital ceiling that he is very familiar with.

Nate turns to look to Mello who is gazing down as if lost in thought. "Mihael?"

Mello blinks as if coming back to reality then he looks to Nate. "Ah good you are awake." He says grateful that Nate is now awake.

Nate blinks in worry noticing the slight change in Mello. "Are you alright?" He asks.

Mello looks into Nate's eyes and smiles softly almost sadly. "It'll be ok." He assures Nate but he knows Nate deserves the truth. "You're living on a short amount of time." He explains and as he continues he moves to sit next to Nate on the bed as he doesn't look at Nate as he moves to sit down instead looking at his knees. "It's too late and you have an unknown amount of time to live... You're dying." He turns back to Nate at the last words which is when he is settled sitting on the bed only to continue. "But don't worry. I'll make sure everything will be ok."

Nate smiles softly with a wave of sadness that rolls over you when you look at the smile. "I see. I'm sorry I'm causing Mello pain. I do not mean to."

Mello brings a hand to cup Nate's cheek. "Hush. It's ok my love. It's ok."

Nate places a small peck on Mellos lips.

"Everything will be alright."

...

Mello spent the rest of the day with Nate as they talked while Nate stayed in bed.

By the time visiting hours are up Mello decides to leave today.

"You get some rest." He tells Nate while the nurse who alerted him that visiting ours are up stays in the doorway waiting. "I promise I will be back tomorrow." He then leaves with the nurse closing the door behind them.

That night Mello returns to the orphanage and grabs a chocolate bar before heading to his room.

As he passes by Matts room he can hear the other playing video games.

Typical.

He closes his room door behind himself then after a few moments of leaning against the door he moves over to his desk sitting down as he opens the chocolate bars wrapper. He begins eating as he hunched over to work on something until he ends up passing out there.

That morning...

Mello heads away from the orphanage. He walks through town with his hands in his pockets until he comes to a location. He pauses to look at its front doors.

Not many people will be here since it's the morning.

He moves inside pushing the door open using the cold metal rod door knob and sure enough there is no line. He heads to the lady at the front desk.

The lady is filing her nails as she looks like she's trying to be some kind of Barbie doll wannabe. "What can I do for you?" She asks.

"I need a paper. A specific paper." Mello explains. "I need it because my love is dying."

Later...

Mello heads on his way away from that building with a paper in hand. He enters another building this time it has automatic doors. He looks around until he finds what he is looking for. "Two of these." He points to the item. He soon is heading off on his way once again.

...

Nate has been waiting for Mello to come even staring out the window now. He wonders if maybe Mello only is late cause possibly one of the Shadows members that Mello got to know a little better over the time since Nate took Mello to the Shadows for the first time, stopped Mello to talk or something.

There is a knock and Nate turns only to see Mello standing there in the doorway.

Nate smiles. "Come on in."

Mello moves in as he is still smiling ever since he got to the hospital. He stops beside Nate's bed. "Nate my dear Nate." He says then brings a hand forward to give Nate a piece of paper.

Nate curiously takes it and looks at it only to blink before turning back to Mello as if in surprise. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Mello lowers himself to one knee taking out a small box from his pocket only to present it to Nate. "Nate." He begins. "I ask you." He speaks as he slowly opens the box. "To marry me." He has the box open at the marry me part showing Nate the white gold ring with little lines etched into it that appear silver in colour but is a design that looks amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Nate gasps then with happy tears in his eyes and voice lost he nods.

Mello smiles happily and slips the ring onto Nate's finger. He allows Nate to do the same with an identical ring he got so that way Nate can put a ring on him as well just in case they cannot marry before Nate ends up dying.

With the paper filled out and submitted they will be allowed to get married and once they get married one of them officially takes on the others last name.

Depending on who is the more female or uke one is in the relationship is usually how it goes.

Mello kisses Nate as they feel very happy inside.

It was perfect.

The two spent time filling out the paper as Mello slipped out to borrow a pen so they can do this.

Nate agreed to take on Mellos last name so that's how they write it letting the people who take care of this know of their choice.

Once done Mello is about to place it on the night stand but pauses as Nate speaks his name making him turn to his fiancée.

"Can you get my puzzle?" Nate asks since along with his jacket, the puzzle Mello got Nate has become one of Nate's most favourite inanimate objects. "It's just so I have something to do if I can't sleep."

Though the day Mello brought Nate back to the hospital was warm so Nate left his jacket in Mellos room so as to not over heat.

He even has gotten spare clothes in Mellos room along with spare clothes for Mello in Nate's room at the Shadows housing.

Mello nods. "Of course I can." He places a kiss on Nate's forehead. "I will be back." He says in a promising voice before heading out with the paper in hand as well as leaving the pen on the nightstand. He walks down the halls and heads out of the hospital. He heads to drop off the paper then once that simple task is complete he heads back to Whammys since Nate's puzzle is there in Mellos room. He makes it and grabs the puzzle only to walk on back.

Once back he heads straight for Nate's room with the box slightly clutched to his chest.

"I promise you..." He mummers to himself softly. "I promise I won't let you down." He then makes it to Nate's room. He enters. "I got it."

Nate smiles. "Thanks Mello." He says gratefully.

Mello sets the puzzle on the nightstand then sits on the bed on the space next to Nate. He puts his hands so his palms are gently against the bed with his arms draped at his sides. "How are you feeling?" He asks watching Nate.

Nate slightly glances down. "To be honest I feel a little weak." He admits.

Mello reaches over and gently strokes Nate's cheek. "Hopefully it's just a part of your recovery to being alright for a bit." He offers an explanation since both know Nate is dying.

Nate nods softly. "I hope so."

Mello and Nate then watch each other only to link their hands together. Their love shining bright for all those who turn to look.

Mello remained until visiting hours are over then he leaves as he can't stay in this hospital. He is now in his room once again working on what he was doing last night. He stays up till late then finally moves the pen up away from his work. "Finally. It's done." He says feeling good now that his work is done. He gets up turning off the lights then he slips into his bed to get some rest for tomorrow.

The next day...

Mello heads along through the orphanage towards the front door.

"Mello!" Matts voice stops him.

Mello turns to look to Matt. "What is it?" He asks.

Matt stops a little in front of Mello. "I haven't seen Nate recently. Is he alright?"

Mello turns looking away so his back is to Matt. "Just a little scare..." He says a little quieter than he intended as he looks down with his eyes closed.

Matt blinks. "Mello... You don't sound so good." He says worried. "What's going on?"

Mello opens his eyes a little more than half way. "Don't worry about it Matt." He then walks off through the front door.

Matt watches him go worried that something terrible has happened to Nate.

...

Nate turns to the doorway as tree is a knock. He smiles as Mello comes inside.

"Hey." Mello greets the other.

"Hey." Nate greets back.

Mello turns pulling something out of his pocket. "I've been thinking about doing this for a while now." He admits. He gently grips the back of one of Nate's hands moving it so the palm is facing upwards with his hand slightly cupped. "Here. I know it's not really much at the moment but I thought you'd like something like this. It's a little something I put together to do my best to describe something very important." He places a folded piece of paper like a card that is smaller than just a printer paper folded in half but looks nice.

It has a grey coloured paper with white ribbon making a heart on the cover.

Mello moves his hands and Nate opens the card.

 _To: the love of my life Nate River._

 _You make my life whole and you made me come to realize that I loved something much more than being number one at the orphanage to be able to succeed L. It's you. You are my life as your love and gentleness brighten my world as you always seem to do with just being there, just being who you are._

 _I love who you are and I would never ask you to change one bit of it._

 _Because you are beyond the word perfect._

 _I love you with all my heart and soul._

 _And I hope I make you just as happy as you make me._

 _Because you deserve only the best._

 _Love the lovesick Mihael Keehl._

Nate smiles and is almost in happy tears after reading that. He looks to Mello losing the battle to hold back his happy tears. "Oh Mello. Of course you do. I feel the same way back."

The two share a hug smiling happily.

Mello nuzzles Nate lovingly.

If he had one wish it would be to stay with Nate for the rest of his life and the afterlife as well as hopefully if they get reborn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

It's been almost a week since then.

Nate's been stuck to staying at the hospital recently as he hasn't been improving enough to be released.

Mello doesn't mind waiting as he would visit every day sometimes bringing some toys or sometimes brining puzzles as something for them to do.

Sometimes they would just talk, sometimes they would plan their wedding that they want to have the day or two days after Nate is released and sometimes they would go on little adventures in the hospital with Nate in a wheel chair.

It kept Nate smiling and that's what Mello aimed for.

It is now the seventh day since Mello gave Nate the card that rests on the nightstand of Nate's hospital room.

Mello is on his way to see Nate. He walks along through the town humming happily to himself. He reaches the hospital and heads inside knowing where to go he heads up to where Nate's room is.

Nate is sitting up when Mello arrives.

Mello moves over to Nate but he begins to feel that something is off... He stands next to the bed. "Hey Nate."

Nate raises his head slightly and flickers his slightly blurry eyes to look to Mello.

At this Mellos heart sinks.

Something is definitely wrong.

Mello settles down to sit next to Nate. "Nate? Nate my love what's wrong?"

"Mihael... Keehl..." Nate then falls forward and Mello catches him holding him close.

"No. Nate River." Mello says in fear at possibly losing Nate. His head whips to the door. "SOMEONE HELP!" He screams praying and hoping that a doctor or nurse is close by and heard him calling. "PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

Nate whimpers something incoherent and weakly.

As if on instinct Mello links hands with Nate then turns to him with his other arm securely around Nate.

"It'll be ok. Just hold on. You'll be alright."

Nate gives a tiny weak smile as his eyes close.

Mello holds Nate as close as he can. "Nate. Please. Don't give up." He pleads. "HELP!" He screams not taking his eyes off of Nate but raising his head to scream for help.

Nate slumps into Mellos arms and lets out a slightly slow slightly slowing down exhale.

Mello stares worried and slightly panicking at Nate only for his heart to sink in horror as he feels Nate start to grow cold. "No..." He gasps. "No. Nate. Don't give up. Please." He begs. He turns looking to the door. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

A nurse rushes into the room and is about to ask what's wrong when she sees Nate slumped over. She quickly moves over to them.

With Mellos help she lays Nate back onto the bed.

Mello backs off letting go of Nate's hand but hovers close by as the nurse begins working on Nate.

Not long after the nurse pulls away.

"He'll be ok right?" Mello asks in a desperate pleading tone.

The nurse turns to him with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She says.

Mellos eyes widen in horror. "No..."

Nate...

Mello rushes past the nurse and slightly crouches beside the bed. "Come on Nate." He grabs Nate's cold hand. "Show her she's lying." He pleads as his sight becomes blurry with the tears forming.

No response.

"Please!" He begs but there still is no response. His head slightly jolts back in a way that it moves back without tilting itself. "No..."

Tears begin falling down his cheek.

"NO!" He throws his head back with a scream of pain, loss and horror as he allows his tears to flow down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Nate had died in Mellos arms.

The nurse steps out to allow Mello time to grieve as she even closes the door. She heads to call Nate's main doctor that usually took care of him.

Mello stays there crying and heavily sobs gripping Nate's hand. "I love you." He cries. "I love you!" He sobs. "I LOVE YOU!" He calls out. "Please..." He opens his teary eyes and watches Nate through the blur of his tears. "Please let your soul rest in peace."

After awhile Mello finds himself choking on dry sobs.

A nurse comes in with a glass of water which she offers to the grieving Mello. "You know there has been arrangements made so you may keep his ashes." She tells him. "That is if you want."

Mello sniffles and shakily takes the plastic up filled with water enough so his shaky grip doesn't spill any. "That would be very nice. Thank you."

The nurse nods as Mello takes heavy gulps of the water like he hasn't had any fluids in months until the cup is empty.

Mello hands the cup back to the nurse who takes it. "I would really like to have his ashes."

The nurse smiles sympathetically and nods. "Alright." She tells him. "I will let them know that you confirmed the idea." She then leaves again.

Mello face plants into the part of the bed he would usually sit on when sitting next to Nate... When he was alive... He wants to cry again but his body is resisting due to the fact he has already cried so much.

A little later some doctors come in to take Nate's body away.

Mello grabs the card and puts it into Nate's hands as well as slipping his picture from Whammys into the card. "So you will always have something from me and something to always be able to see my face." He says as he lays his forehead against Nate's closing his eyes as two tears fall onto Nate's cheeks.

The doctors wait for Mello to back off before they move in and cover Nate's body with a blanket before taking him away.

One doctor stays behind and looks to Mello who is looking down sadly. "We can get the ashes ready for you right away here." He says.

Mello quietly nods an ok.

The doctor leads Mello out of the room and to an empty waiting room. "Wait here." He then heads off somewhere.

Mello sits down with his head down and eyes closed as he becomes lost from the world around him.

A little later the doctor comes back with a charm bottle with the ashes.

He crouches in front of Mello. "Here. Would you like it on your rosary?"

Mello blinks as the ashes bring him back to reality. He nods and the doctor securely places the bottle to Mello's rosary like an extra charm.

The doctor gets up backing off as Mello stares at it bringing a gently hand to the bottle. "The bottle is strong enough that you can sleep with it on." He lets Mello know.

"Thank you." Mello holds the bottle close to his heart.

The doctor nods.

Mello grabs anything that was Nate's from the room then he heads back to Whammy's ignoring everyone heading to his room closing the door behind himself. He sits on the chair for his desk.

Matt opens the door and peers inside only to find Mello just staring at the desk but is probably not seeing the desk's surface. He moves in. "Mello? You ok?" He stops behind Mello.

Mello barely acknowledges Matt but as the blonde turns slightly to acknowledge Matt that's when the red head notices the ashes.

Matt's heart sinks at this sight as Mello turns away again. "Nate… Nate is dead isn't he?" He speaks almost hesitantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Rodger heads to the hospital since he has a bad feeling so he went to the hospital just in case. He spots a doctor. "Excuse me is Nate or Mello here?" He asks.

"Oh you don't know?" The doctor says a little surprised.

Rodger's heart sinks more into the bad feeling. "Know what?"

"Nate died earlier today." The doctor says. "We burnt the body and gave Mello the ashes to keep. He grabbed Nate's stuff from the room then left."

Rodger's face falls. "Oh. That's sad."

The doctor nods. "I hope Mello will be ok."

Rodger nods. "So do I. I will keep an eye on him. Thank you." He then turns and heads out back to the orphanage. He feels worried for Mello.

Once back at the orphanage he heads to Mello's room.

He finds Matt is hugging Mello trying to be a good friend to try to make him feel better.

This makes him smile softly at the sight.

He turns to leave them alone for a little bit. He'll come back later.

…

Mello cries as Matt holds him trying to be a good friend to be there for him.

Matt knows there is only so much he can do for Mello but he surely hopes that it will be enough.

Mello's P.O.V.

I will never love again or be with anyone.

Nate is my only my own and even in death I will not cheat on him. He is the only one I will ever truly love.

No one else will ever even try to take his place for me.

A few months later….

Even though there was no body there was a funeral for Nate that I attended of course. But that was back around the time he died.

I cannot get myself to let go of them and I never will let go of them as they are the treasure of my life. I sigh and sit down on my bed. I sometimes wonder if I really have any reason to keep living now. I bring a hand to the small bottle of ashes and I hold it close to my heart. "This world feels so empty but the ashes help to keep a small spark of how bright this world was once to me." I bring the bottle up towards my mouth laying a gentle kiss on the bottle. I stay like that for a few moments with my lips almost touching but not quiet then I gentle put it down again only to turn to look out the window of my room. I sometimes imagine there is a smiling face of my dearest Nate in the sky when I look outside.

A knock comes to my door and I say a kind of quiet come in.

Rodger enters and I look to him. "Mello." He says gently.

I look away to out the window. "What is it Rodger?" I say uncaring.

He sighs softly and comes over to sit next to me. "Listen." He begins. "I know it's hard to accept the truth and hard to deal with what it is but just staying away from everyone and sulking all alone is not going to do anything."

I growl slightly. "You wouldn't understand. If this is all you came here to say then leave." I know I'm being rude but I am just too mentally down to even care anymore.

He sighs again. "Oh Mello. Why do you have to make this so hard? Why can't you just move on already? I'm sure there is someone here or somewhere else who would be willing to be with you." He says.

I snarl and turn to give him a death glare. "FORGET IT!" I snap making him look to me from where he was looking at the floor. "NO ONE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO REPLACE OR EVEN BEGIN TO THINK OF REPLACING!" I bring a hand to the bottle of ashes again. "LEAVE!" I turn my back to him refusing to listen to him anymore.

A few seconds of silence floats around us.

"Even L is worried Mello." He finally speaks.

If this was back before that time then I would have cared but now…. It's too late to care about it…

"That's nice." I grunt still keeping my back to him.

He gives a deep sigh. "What am I supposed to do Mello?" He mumbles but I still managed to hear him since he spoke just loud enough.

"Leave me alone." I answer simply.

"Mello you are supposed to be the number one choice to succeed L. You can't just keep this up." He says a little sternly.

I turn to him with the death glare that beats all death glares, except for any that I gave to those who hit on or hurt the one I cherish the most. "NO!" I growl. "LEAVE NOW RODGER OR I WILL LEAVE." I warned him.

"Mello." He looks to me with slightly wide eyes.

I don't back down one bit as I wait counting down in my head.

Five…

"Mello this is absurd. Think about what you're saying. Think about you're future."

Four…..

"Mello. Think about it. You can be L's successor."

Three….

"Don't be serious about such a thing Mello."

Two….

"Mello! Are you even listening?!"

One…..

"Don't do this!"

Zero.

I get up and I walk towards the door.

Rodger gets up and chases after me. "MELLO!"

I dash away and I manage to lose him thanks to me being faster than him. I know he'll have teachers looking for me soon so I need to leave this place. I sneak my way back to my room doing everything possible to not be seen. I get to my room which no one is in anymore. I grab a small back pack and I begin packing things I'll need. I zip it closed and sling it onto myself. I put my untraceable cell into my pocket since I now hear the rain pattering against the window so I need to do my best to keep it dry if I don't want to lose some stuff that are very important like pictures of my fiancée Nate as we happily hung out they are almost as important as the ashes to me. I look to my closest and I notice the white jacket I bought for Nate. I grab it and put it on enjoying the smell that is somewhat faintly on it…. A smell I will never forget…. The smell of Nate….. I grab my back pack, which I put down to put on the jacket, then I leave not caring who sees me and not listening to anyone who calls after me. I walk right out the door leaving that place as I feel eyes on me as I leave but I ignore them. My head down so the shadows cast from my bangs cover my eyes.

The rain running down my face I continue to walk in the rain help hide my tears that poured out of my eyes as I let myself think of the painful memories like I have done many times before.

My life wasn't always like this… I know that well….. and to think it all started with a simple trip thanks to a fight.

I let my memories once again run through my time with Nate from when I first met him till his death. I grip the strap of the backpack a little harder.

My love….. Nate….

I continue off on my way. I know that I have enough money in my account that is given to each orphan so we don't start out with nothing.

But I know I'll need to get a job.

No one's P.O.V.

Rodger watches Mello go then he turns to the phone. He picks it up calling L. He waits for an answer. "L….. It's Rodger….." He begins. "It seems Mello has left. His grief drove him away from anything else."

There is a pause then L speaks.

"I had a feeling something like this might happen." He says. "Let Mello go."

Rodger blinks in surprise at this.

"He needs to decide on his own where he will head in life." L explains. "It's for the best he does this."

"Ok." Rodger says trusting L.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Mello found a nice apartment and he knows he will need to look for work. He plops down on the bed with a towel placed on top of his wet hair. He is soaked but his phone is ok as well as everything he brought. He looks up and decides to put pictures of him and Nate around the place.

Tears once again form at his eyes.

"I love you my dear Nate." He sniffles.

….

Matt, hearing that Mello has left, is now packing his own bag. He as Mello's friend feels obliged to be there for Mello even now. He has to do all he can for the other. He leaves Whammys.

Off to find Mello.

Two weeks later…..

Mello's apartment has many pictures of him and Nate that he has all around the place in picture frames that make the apartment look more like a home. He recently found some work at a super market.

Though even though he has found work he is still deep in depression over losing Nate but he knows that Nate wouldn't want Mello to end up in the streets so he'll do what he needs to in order to survive.

Today he is working at the cash register.

He raises his head as someone comes up only to blink in surprise.

It's Matt.

"Hey." Matt greets.

"Hey." Mello greets back.

Matt slips him a piece of paper. "My address." He says. "If you ever need me there's also the phone number."

Mello puts it in his pocket. "Thanks you are a good friend."

Matt smiles and nods.

The two hug then Matt brings up the pack of smokes so as to not get Mello in trouble with the supervisor if said person came around to check.

Mello does his job then says a see you later to Matt as the other leaves. He feels lucky that still even in the continuous dark time he has a wonderful best friend that is doing all he can to be there for him. He glances up to the roof imagining he is staring at the sky.

With the ashes around his neck he always feels close to Nate as if the other is always at his side.

He gets back to work.

Years later…..

Mello is now in his thirties. He still has his depression but he has managed to work to get pretty high in the ranking for the store he still works with. He tries to be as happy as he can be for Nate and himself though mostly Nate. He was working in the back one day when suddenly…..

The fire alarm goes off.

His head whips around and he rushes into the store only to see flames quickly spreading and the sprinkler system is being fixed. He rushes to get people out as well as head towards an exit. He is running on his own when he skids to a stop hearing crying he looks over spotting a small child that reminds him of Nate with brown hair and a grey t-shirt with black pants and runners. He rushes over the child and sees theres no time to run so he shields the childs body with his own as the flames race towards them. He shuts his eyes tightly.

Then….. Suddenly…

There is another pair of arms wrapping around him.

His eyes shoot open knowing the feel of the hold.

Nate…

He can see a softly glowing white person figure and he closes his teary eyes, the tears are quickly evaporated by the flames as they engulf him.

…

"My child!" A woman screams in panic.

The firefighters who were in the area hold her back as they rush to put out the fire.

"MY BABY!" The woman screams.

The father of the child, a brunette with light brown hair that makes him look quite handsome, wraps his arms around his black haired fiancée who prefers to wear sweats who is the mother of the child. He holds her close.

Once the fire is put out the woman rushes in to look for her baby.

The others rush after her.

She spots the burnt Mello and hears crying. She goes over as her baby, alive and a little burnt, moves out of Mellos arms as he flops onto his side dead.

The management look sorrowfully at Mello.

"You saved my child. You died protecting my baby." The mother looks teary eyed but thankful to Mello. "Thank you."

For a few moments they see two spirits.

One is Nate and the other is Mello.

Mello's face brightens with happiness and love as he races to wrap his arms around Nate who gives him a kiss before they fade from sight.

The employees and management get teary eyed.

"That's the happiest we have ever seen him." The manager admits.

"I'm glad." The mother says.

A funeral was held for Mello obviously as he was a hero to a small child and the parents.

He lives happily in the after life with his fiancée Nate.

Matt worked to keep Mello's apartment as it is mostly for Mello's spirit thinking that in case the two are stuck on Earth as spirits at least they will have a place to stay.

The end.


End file.
